1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator combination for the cross-linking of powder paints based on an acrylic resin having carboxyl groups and of an epoxy resin at elevated temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cross-linking powder paints on the basis of acrylic resins having carboxyl groups and of epoxy resins, especially such on the basis of "bisphenol A," at elevated temperatures generally requires the addition of an accelerator for the cross-linking reaction, since otherwise, even in the case of stoving temperatures of about 200.degree. C., no sufficient hardening may be achieved within a tolerable time. The accelerators used customarily are, however, either not effective to the desired degree or else they lead to well cross-linked but dull surfaces of the coatings during hardening.